ben_10_reboot_anime_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Swampfire
Swampfire is the Omnitrixs DNA sample of a Methanosian from the planet Methanos Apperance Swampfire is a humanoid, plant-like alien that has an overall green and black colored body, mostly with a flame-patterned head and root-like feet, seemingly holding rocks. His eyes are oval shaped with points at each end with pupils copying the shape but are smaller. Also, his shoulders and head have red petals. His elbows and legs have green frills sticking out. Swampfire is taller than an average human and has a distinct rotten stench that worsens with heat. His voice is very stuffy and nasally because he has no nose. Swampfire wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and Greys pendent around his neck Powers and ablities Swampfire has the ability to ignite methane in his palms similar to a flamethrower. As shown by his prime self after his blossoming, he ignites methane from yellow holes in his palms. His fire blast is precise enough for him to shoot it at a cage with Kevin and Gwen in it, while the cage melted and Kevin and Gwen where left unharmed, as demonstrated by his prime self in X = Ben + 2. Swampfire is also capable of limited flight through means of launching fire from his palms as jet propulsion, as shown by his Prime self in War of the Worlds: Part 1. Swampfire has a high degree of chlorokinesis. Swampfire uses seeds and gases projected from his body, as well as telepathically interfacing with plant life, to manipulate and instantly create biological agriculture. Plant life exposed to Swampfire's gases will elongate, enlarge and ensnare enemies, seemingly being mutated by the gases. Some plants have a brief green aura when he influences them, as seen in Ghost Town. His telepathic influence over plants even allowed his prime self to free Max from the Highbreed Tree Monster, which used Max as a brain, and even copy Yamato and Hashirama Wood Style to contain a Megawatt. Swampfire can generate seeds from his body that phase into or pierce into any ground or flooring before turning to vine tentacles strong enough to restrain Vilgax. They usually are as small as pebbles, but in The Final Battle: Part 2, they were large and sharp, piercing into the floor of a ship before turning into tentacles. As he can produce plant chemicals, Swampfire can even produce spores that cause sleep. Swampfire's body can generate a type of mud which sticks to everything but him, which he used to blindAlbedo as Humungousaur, as the latter could not pull it off his eyes and had to change forms. Swampfire is capable of regenerating and regrowing any damaged or destroyed body parts, allowing him to grow back lost limbs, holes in his body, or even his head. He was even able to reform his body from remains when it got splattered to pieces in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2. He can also reattach detached body parts by manipulating his vine-like "veins" and tentacles to reach out and meld with the insides of the detached limb and return them to the body, allowing him to reconstitute automatically if damaged. Swampfire's methane has a very pungent smell which is intolerable to some species like the Incurseans, which will make them retch and faint. By spraying methane at a human's face, it will render them unconscious. In Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks, Swampfire could ignite his hands for "flaming fists", create a ring of fire to attack enemies, and cause thorny vines to sprout from the ground. In Charmed, I'm Sure, as shown by Prime Swampfire Swampfire's "blossomed" form revealed that he has complete control over theMutant Pumpkins from Anur Transyl. His fire blasting abilities are also more powerful than before. He can also grow plants from the ground simply by raising his hand into the air. Swampfire has enhanced strength, being able to push over a Highbreed Weather Array using leverage by turning his feet into roots running deep into the ground as well as hold his own against Vilgax with his bare fists. In his "blossomed" form, he appears to be even stronger and more durable than before. In X = Ben + 2, Swampfire's body structure allowed him to walk straight through the spaces between the iron bars of his holding cell. Also, in Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, he was crushed under a large container and his body deformed into vines that burrowed through and then out of the ground to reform him instantly. In the same instance, Kevin punched Swampfire in the torso, resulting in his fist getting stuck in it until Swampfire punched him back. In Weapon XI: Part 2, Swampfire shows the ability to grow vines with a flame tip from his hands and use them as whips. Incorporated Techniques Due to his manipulation of planets Swampfire can mimic Yamato or Hashirama Wood Style, and in the future maybe Pop green attacks. * Wood release Tree Bind Flourishing Burial Take Over:Alien soul Shishi (Four limbs Humungousaur) Weakness In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Swampfire was continuously cut up by Goop's Anti-Gravity Projector, preventing him from regenerating (meaning he cant be continueally distracted when sliced up) Swampfire can be frozen, which renders him immobile. as shown by his primeself who was frozen by a DNAlien in Everybody Talks About the Weather. He can thaw himself out by igniting the methane in the palms of his hands. He was also frozen by Big Chill during a fight with Albedo in Good Copy, Bad Copy. According to himself, Swampfire cannot control weeds, though shown after his prime selfs 'blossoming,' he gains the ability to command the hordes of Mutant Pumpkins. Swampfire's swampy stench makes it hard to hide from anybody or anything capable of smelling. As shown by his prime self in Catch a Falling Star, if Ben turns into Swampfire with a broken arm, Swampfire's arm will be twisted and shriveled. He was also in pain from it. And shown in the chapter "MOKUTON (WOOD RELEASE) Swampfire has a limit with his plant growing as it consumes Methane in his body like how chakra is needed to use Jutsu's and the end result will leave him starving. Gallery Binding Nest.PNG Trivia * Since The Swampfire Ben/Lucca can transform into hasn't 'Blossomed' Swampfire is considered a "Young adult" Or "Adolescent" Category:Omnitrix Aliens